


On The Tip Of His Tongue

by Jay_eagle



Series: Smutty Sunday [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originated as a ficlet I wrote for the prompt 'barebacking' at the 221b Con Smutty Sunday - just some Douglas and Martin intimacy... of the explicit type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Tip Of His Tongue

Douglas peeled back the sheets and slid between them as quietly as he could. Despite his caution, he felt Martin start in surprise, and Douglas hastened to press gentle kisses to his shoulder blade. “S’OK,” he murmured. “Only me.”

 

“You dropped Verity in Barrow?” Martin’s voice was dopey.

 

“Yes.” Douglas smoothed a hand down Martin’s side. “Shh. Back to sleep. It’s 2am.”

 

“I’m glad you came round,” Martin whispered, rolling into Douglas’ arms so Douglas could kiss his nose.

 

“You thought I wouldn’t?”

 

Even in the gloaming, Douglas could detect Martin’s blush. “No. I just – I’ve never – given my key to anyone before you.”

 

“Really?” Douglas knew the simple statement shouldn’t affect him, but he felt a foot taller instantly at the knowledge that he’d earned Martin’s trust over the past six months. Rather than betray his surge of adoring pride, he captured Martin’s mouth in a passionate kiss instead, tangling their ankles together under the sheets as Martin responded to him with a moan.

 

Both of them were practically naked already, and before Douglas had quite worked out what was happening, Martin’s hand had squirmed between the two of them to urge Douglas’ boxers down and off.

 

“Are you sure?” Douglas asked, but simultaneously slipped Martin’s underwear downwards, rendering the question moot.

 

“Please,” Martin sighed, straight into Douglas’ mouth, hot breath caressing Douglas’ cheek like the brush of a finger. “Fuck me.”

 

Douglas shivered in anticipation. “Do you have… protection?” he asked, cursing himself for leaving his wallet in his car, two blocks away.

 

“No.” Martin wriggled, and Douglas could feel Martin’s excitement, hard against his hip. “But I don’t care.”

 

“Martin…”

 

“Please.” Martin kissed him again. “We’re both clean, you know we are.”

 

“But we’ve never…” Douglas began, silenced by a nip to his lip from Martin.

 

“I know,” Martin acknowledged. “But I don’t plan to do this with anyone else. Um. Ever again, if I can help it.” Martin rolled smoothly on top of him, and Douglas was helpless to do anything except gaze up at him.

 

“What you do to me,” Douglas murmured, and reached up to tug Martin’s nape, pulling him gently into a kiss, feeling Martin rock against him, lazy undulations gradually becoming insistent surges.

 

Martin whimpered in Douglas’ arms, and Douglas fumbled on the bedside table – nearly knocking the lamp over in the dark. At last, he found what he was looking for.

 

Martin’s sigh as Douglas’ newly slickened finger slid gently into him was euphoric, ruffling Douglas’ hair with his breath. Martin pressed soft kisses to Douglas’ face as Douglas cautiously stretched him, closing his eyes to focus on what he could feel over what little he could see – the hot, tight softness enclosing his fingers making his cock twitch with longing.

 

“Please,” Martin hissed, fractiousness creeping into his tone countered by a butterfly kiss dropped to the edge of Douglas’ jaw. “Please, please…”

 

“Patience.” But Douglas was in no mood to tease, and allowed Martin to take control – wriggling backwards and squirming as Douglas’ probing fingers slipped free of him.

 

Martin felt behind him, groping blindly for Douglas’ cock. The feel of Martin’s fist holding him made Douglas shudder; he hastily squeezed out another palmful of lube to smear over himself, catching Martin’s hand at the same time. Martin laughed and let go, streaking two fingers down Douglas’ cheek in revenge, leaving a cool trail there.

 

His snigger abated as Douglas turned his head to suck the two fingers into his mouth, though, the odd taste of the lube not abating Douglas’ desire in the slightest. Douglas teased the pads of Martin’s fingertips with his tongue, flirting from one to the other; distracting Martin from the push Douglas made against his loosened rim.

 

Martin shivered as Douglas’ cockhead breached him, making Douglas still in concern. “OK?” he asked.

 

“Mm.” Martin wriggled, urging Douglas deeper, and Douglas inhaled sharply at the feel of it. Without a condom as a barrier to their contact, he could feel the softness of Martin’s passage more intensely than ever before.

 

“So hot,” Douglas crooned, meaning it in every sense, and Martin laughed for a moment, the snicker vibrating through the pair of them deliciously and making them grasp for each other. Douglas’ hands found Martin’s hips, guiding him downwards, preventing Martin from rushing; Martin’s hands cupped Douglas’ face, warm and assured, thumbs smoothing cheekbones, Martin kissing Douglas’ temple, the corner of his eye.

 

“Please, Douglas,” Martin groaned, but there was no fretfulness in it, just yearning. “More of you. Please.”

 

Douglas grinned, in spite of the shivery-hot temptation flickering increasingly powerfully throughout his whole body. “Savour it,” he teased, inching Martin’s hips down just a little further. “Can you feel me?”

 

“You know I can, idiot.” Martin rocked a little on top of him, his thumb moving to Douglas’ lips, and Douglas snaked his tongue to brush against it. Martin’s forehead met Douglas’, and their sighing breaths intermingled.

 

“You’re delectable,” Douglas told him, and finally, finally bottomed out, Martin’s groin flush to his at last. Douglas could feel Martin’s cock between them, a rigid bar of flesh: a slight dribble of wetness slipping down from the slit to smear against Douglas’ stomach.

 

“Oh, oh…” Martin allowed Douglas to urge him upwards again, giving Douglas room to brace his hands against the mattress and thrust his hips upwards, relishing the hot slide back and forth, the tightness enveloping his cock in a way he’d never felt quite so intimately before.

 

“Go on,” Douglas grunted, his self-control deserting him. “Touch yourself, go on… please…” Martin moaned, and Douglas sensed the involuntary clench of Martin’s muscles as Martin took himself in hand. “That’s it, gorgeous boy…” Douglas pushed up as deeply as he could, striving for a regular tempo. “Feel yourself. So hard in your hand.”

 

“It’s you.” Martin’s reply took Douglas aback, Martin usually restricting himself to wordless gasps and whimpers whenever they fucked. But the darkness seemed to have emboldened him, for Martin went on, the words accompanied by the slick, wet sounds of their coupled movements. “You’re so – so big inside me. Making me – making me –“ Martin groaned, caught hold of the headboard to balance himself at a particularly powerful buck of Douglas’ hips. “Making me feel so _good_ , Douglas, so _perfect_ –“

 

“Yes,” Douglas hissed, excitement coiling dark and deep in his belly. “Oh God, keep talking, don’t stop –“

 

Martin hesitated fractionally, but appeared to gather his courage to continue. “Douglas – you’re inside me, so deep, so wonderful – more, please, so close –“

 

“Me too, Martin, you feel – incredible – oh –“

 

“Please, Douglas, please,” Martin was begging, now, the hand on his cock speeding audibly in the midnight silence wrapped warmly around the pair of them. “Please, I want to – want to come, so much, please make me come.”

 

Douglas was helpless to utter anything except a broken sob. He was panting, the effort of fucking Martin stealing his breath, but it was bliss he would never have wanted to exchange for oxygen.

 

Martin was heaving air, too, uttering little cries, tightening around Douglas’ cock in tiny spasms, precursors to the mightier climax he was approaching. “Please – D-Douglas – oh, oh, _oh_ – “

 

“ _Now_ ,” Douglas cried out, his own towering ecstasy attaining its height, exploding as he felt his cock pulse and shoot inside Martin.

 

Martin clearly felt it too. “I’m – I’m – oh, Douglas, _yes_!”

 

Douglas felt the sticky spurts coating him, Martin gone still and shuddering while Douglas’ fingers printed tiny bruises into his hips. Douglas couldn’t even remember moving his hands, but somehow he’d grabbed Martin again, had pulled them firmly together so Douglas’ come would penetrate as deeply as possible into the addictive warmth surrounding him.

 

At length, Martin’s whole body went spaghetti-limp, and he crumpled down onto Douglas’ chest, enveloped at once in a bearhug of an embrace. Douglas mouthed idly at his ear, nosed his hairline, all the while lost in the gentle post-climactic throbbing in his groin.

 

Douglas slipped free of Martin, making them both quiver, but Douglas quickly forgot his over-sensitivity amidst the sensation of a warm, sticky rush of his own ejaculate sliding out along with his cock. Curious, Douglas stretched to flick the dim bedside lamp on, and shifted Martin gently on to his side to lie next to him. Martin moaned lightly at the movement, but didn’t resist as Douglas softly parted his legs, gazing at the shiny, slick mess he'd left around Martin’s hole.

 

The sight of another smear of white escaping made something hungry and base growl inside Douglas’ chest. He twisted further down the bed, and traced a light finger over Martin’s perineum. Glancing up, Douglas saw Martin watching him, through dopey eyes, but since Martin made no move to ask him to desist, he kept going.

 

Douglas bent forward and licked, using the broad flat of his tongue to clean the slickness between Martin’s thighs. He tasted lube, and himself, but it was an audible catching of breath from Martin that convinced him to carry on, licking in broad sweeps over the furled entrance, still loose from Douglas’ penetration moments before.

 

“Douglas…”

 

Douglas glanced up again, checking that Martin was alright with his instinctual actions. One of Martin’s hands was fisted in his own hair, but the other was covering his cock; and Douglas realised with a shocking twist of arousal that Martin’s cock was already filling again, hardening as a result of Douglas’ attentions. Martin’s eyes were scrunched shut, his head thrown back on the pillow, and Douglas joined his hand to Martin’s around Martin’s growing erection.

 

Douglas bent his head back down again, this time toying more deliberately with Martin’s rim, using the point of his tongue to probe and stroke. He let his hand be guided by Martin’s; slow stroking gradually, gradually quickening, and Douglas matched the action with a driving fucking motion with his tongue, his own come bitter on his taste buds and yet still so sweet as Martin clenched and keened around him.

 

“Don’t stop.” Martin’s eyes were still shut, and he sounded so ecstatically wrecked that Douglas’ soul exulted within him. “Oh, _God_ , Douglas, you’re going to – going to make me come again – how are you, how are you _real -_ “

 

_Yes, that’s it, come on_. Douglas couldn’t speak, but he tightened his hand fractionally – then wormed his free hand between them to lift and massage Martin’s balls, rubbing slow circles into their velvet heat. _Come on, come, Martin, come, come –_

_“Douglas!”_ Martin’s second climax hit him as he wailed, Martin’s back arching off the bed. His cock throbbed in their joined hands, becoming impossibly harder for a second before producing a meagre dribble of fluid, and Douglas felt potentate-powerful as Martin choked and whimpered and failed to speak - until at last he relaxed with a prolonged groan that spoke of perfect, beautiful bliss.

 

Douglas reluctantly withdrew his hands, twisting his way back up the bed to tug Martin back into his arms once more, sweaty-sticky though they both were. He was prepared for Martin to drift immediately to sleep, but found Martin’s eyes instead blinking rather owlishly up at him.

 

“What – what was that in aid of?” Martin sounded astonished, but happily so.

 

Douglas shrugged, feeling rather sheepish. “I don’t know,” he confessed, but his brain flickered through what he’d just done and the stupendous results, and he couldn’t help a tiny smile of pride. “Fun, though, wasn’t it?” More than anything he wanted to kiss Martin, but he held back in the knowledge of where his mouth had been.

 

Martin seemed to have no qualms about it, however; he murmured happily and pulled at Douglas’ nape to urge him into a slow, deep kiss, Martin’s tongue exploring Douglas’ mouth in an echo of Douglas’ ministrations of moments ago. “More'n fun,” Martin slurred as they broke apart. “You’re ‘mazing.”

 

“As are you.” Douglas knew that really they should get up and wash, but Martin’s shared bathroom seemed oceans away, and sleep was lapping at the edge of his consciousness. “Thank goodness…” he managed, then trailed off as slumber threatened to drown him.

 

“Thank goodness what?” Martin sounded only barely more awake than Douglas, but Douglas made a heroic effort to marshal his words to reply.

 

“I’m leaving my wallet in the car… more often.”

 

The sound of Martin’s amused chuckle followed Douglas happily into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Do come and say hello on Tumblr if you liked the fic - jay-eagle.tumblr.com


End file.
